


The Final Eclipse

by MoonFire_Arc



Category: DreamSMP, Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Everyone is Dead, Exam practice, Gen, How Do I Tag, I took the Crimson Egg Arc and just- amplified it, The Crimson Egg, They're all dead, there's like no one mention really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-18 18:55:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28622901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonFire_Arc/pseuds/MoonFire_Arc
Summary: The world’s quiet now,Distant prayers through smoke clouds.Dark fire, rise higher.Scorch the horizon, I'll watch it burn.The final nightmare of the eclipse has begun.
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s)
Kudos: 3





	The Final Eclipse

** _Crystal roots will break the earth_ **

Crimson vines tore through the stone and dirt below their feet. Shards of the crystalline tendrils scattered throughout the ruins of L’Manberg. 

“Fuck!”

“Run!”

The Crimson’s assault was unrelenting, disregarding any futile attempts to halt its expansion. The walls of obsidian collapsed under their wrath, the blue flames smothered and the holy water slid off the crystalline vines.

** _Drain this world of all its worth_ **

Bleak.

Dull.

Pale.

Now a shell of its former self, the war-beaten land was fragile and easily shattered underneath the boots of the last survivors. At least the Overworld had fared slightly better than the Nether, the vibrant red and molten vermillion drained away into bone-stark white. 

Strongholds were torn up and broken, the end portals encased with blood vines. The End was inaccessible, the only way out of the server blocked.

** _Every land will be infected by this plague._ **

Nothing could stop the Crimson Egg from achieving total dominion. 

L’Manberg was the first to fall. Already weakened by the Doomsday War, L’Manberg gave no resistance to the onslaught of the plague. One by one, they fell. The skin of friends corrupted with the crimson flowers and roots, the blood of their families hidden in the Crimson’s infection.

The Greater DreamSMP followed. The continent fell. Then, the world.

** _Cindered wastelands will be consumed_ **

Nether portals fared little better. Fractures riddled the onyx frame, barely kept standing so the Crimson could travel faster. 

So that the Crimson could grow stronger.

The souls that persevered through the depths of hell, all of it was consumed by the Crimson Parasite. Every single Piglin, Wither Skeleton, Ghast, and Blaze slaughtered and discarded. Every single forest, valley, wasteland, and delta torn and drained of its colour. Every single fortress, remnant, pillar, and light demolished and extinguished. The sea of molten rock that covered the floor of the Nether was a vicious pit of liquid bone, the warm orange and red had been leeched from the lava a long time ago.

** _Every life condemned to doom_ **

The few remaining survivors huddled in the corners of the map. Many had already given themselves up to the Crimson, joining their families and friends after seeing the futility of resistance. 

“I love you”

“Mummy,”

** _Welcome, now witness eternal reign_ **

“I’m scared”

**Author's Note:**

> ... I used the lyrics of a My Little Pony song so uh credits
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wxsk-DRcacY
> 
> ツ


End file.
